Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mods/Artifact
This mod is dedicated to have the characters of the MOBA game Defense of the Ancients 2 as playable heroes. Heroes Earthshaker *'Classes:' and *'Hero Description:' He could've been immortal, if it weren't for the fact that the Earth cracked. *'Superpowers:' **'Fissure' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Environment ***'Abilities:' ****Plants and Zombies can't enter this lane. When played: Destroy all Plants and Zombies here. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' "They call me the Fissure Man." **'Enchant Totem' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****Move a Plant to a random lane. It gets . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' Groundin' and poundin' since the totems were invented. **'Aftershock' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****A Plant gets . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' Pro-shockingly devastating. **'Signature Superpower:' ***'Echo Slam' ****'Class:' , ****'Cost:' ****'Tribe:' Animal Superpower Trick ****'Abilities:' *****Do 1 damage to all Zombies. For each Zombie, do that much damage to the Zombie Hero. ****'Rarity:' Super-Rare ****'Card Description:' "Chaos DUNK!" Axe *'Classes:' and *'Hero Description:' Named after a bunch of sticks his father played with. *'Superpowers:' **'Berserker's Call' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****Your Hero gets this turn. Plants only attack your Hero this turn. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' "Come and get it!" **'Battle Hunger' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****A Plant gets / . When that Plant hurts a Zombie, it gets / . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' The angrier the herb, the tastier it gets. **'Counter Helix' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****When your Hero gets hurt this turn, do that much damage to the Plant Hero. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' Khan't. Touch. This. **'Signature Superpower:' ***'Culling Blade' ****'Class:' , ****'Cost:' ****'Tribe:' Sports Superpower Trick ****'Abilities:' *****Destroy a Plant with or less. For each that Plant has, do that damage to the Zombie Hero. ****'Rarity:' Super-Rare ****'Card Description:' He's been tired of destructing everything he owned. He then wanted to do something productive as a good sportsman. Anti-Mage *'Classes:' and *'Hero Description:' Hates mages as much as the poisonous Plants hate Heroes. *'Superpowers:' **'Mana Break' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****The Zombie player loses . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' Just taking a break. **'Blink' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' **** a Plant. It costs less. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' "You just missed it." **'Spell Shield' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****A Plant gets . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' All those Tricks are just a sequence of simultaneous annoyance. **'Signature Superpower:' ***'Mana Void' ****'Class:' , ****'Cost:' ****'Tribe:' Animal Superpower Trick ****'Abilities:' *****For each lost this turn, do that much damage to the Zombie Hero. ****'Rarity:' Super-Rare ****'Card Description:' Those Zombies' skulls are so dense they could make an abyss of problems. Bloodseeker *'Classes:' and *'Hero Description:' In this case, he's searching for other edible juices. *'Superpowers:' **'Bloodrage' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****A Zombie or Plant gets . When that Plant is destroyed, a Zombie here gets / . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' He proved that Plants can also be rampant. **'Blood Rite' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****Plants here and next door loses and get / at the end of this turn. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' "Don't B negative. B positive!" **'Thirst' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****Move a Zombie to the Plant with the lowest . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' Thirsty for Plant dew. **'Signature Superpower:' ***'Rupture' ****'Class:' , ****'Cost:' ****'Tribe:' Pet Superpower Trick ****'Abilities:' *****All Plants on the Ground get at the start of each turn. When those Plants are moved, destroy them. ****'Rarity:' Super-Rare ****'Card Description:' Side-effects may include xylem scratches and acute saploss. Crystal Maiden *'Classes:' and *'Hero Description:' A certain other mage despises her. *'Superpowers:' **'Crystal Nova' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****All Zombies get / . ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' When massive things cool off. **'Frostbite' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****Do 1 damage to a Zombie. When that Zombie gets hurt, that Zombie. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' It's a pain in the shoe-less toe. **'Arcane Aura' ***'Class:' ***'Cost:' ***'Tribe:' Superpower Trick ***'Abilities:' ****You get this turn. ***'Rarity:' Super-Rare ***'Card Description:' Not as clear as you think this is. **'Signature Superpower:' ***'Freezing Field' ****'Class:' , ****'Cost:' ****'Tribe:' Flower Superpower Trick ****'Abilities:' *****All Plants and Zombies become . Heal all Plants by 2. ****'Rarity:' Super-Rare ****'Card Description:' Her benevolant and enthusiastic nature can cause forest freezes. Category:Mods Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes